Thin Walls
by WhiteRabbit52
Summary: It was in the way the building was built, the walls were unnaturally thin. Sasuke could just place his ear on the wall to hear Naruto's entire conversation. They could hear everything the other was doing. They could be friends, but only though the walls. Naruto only exists for Sasuke when he can not see him. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not even a little. **

It was in the way the building had been built. The two neighbouring apartments mirrored each other perfectly, separated only by thin walls which may as well have been stacks of paper. Sounds echoed through the building and you only had to press your ear against the wall to hear your neighbour's entire conversation.

Naruto moved into Morningstar's Apartments that Tuesday. He was unusually excited because he had finally been able to move out of the orphanage and form his own life. He was only eighteen years old but Morningstar's Apartments was famous for two things: its thin walls and housing the dejected and neglected.

Sasuke had been living in Morningstar's Apartment for three years but he had only paid rent for the first two. After that, he was able to secure his apartment for three by threatening to set fire to his landlord's car.

He hadn't had a neighbour for the entire time that he had been living there so he was used to a certain amount of silence but the second he saw the blonde, he realised that his years of silence had abruptly ended.

He was quickly proved right when he found out that his new neighbour liked to sing while he did just about everything.

While Naruto moved in, he was singing. He wasn't a particularly good singer either. He was practically tone deaf. Sasuke paused in his work as irritation washed over him. He heard Naruto dragging boxes into his apartment and finally the insufferable scraping of furniture on the hardwood floors made its way through the paper thin walls.

Naruto wasn't aware of the thinness of the walls like Sasuke was. Sasuke was silent. He was the perfect neighbour but Naruto was so unknowingly imperfect that it was rude.

Sasuke watched the blonde move into the apartment from the window. He had nothing better to do then brood over the loss of his silence and glare at the man responsible. Sasuke hated him instantly. He hated his happy mood, only serving to sour his own and he hated the song Naruto was singing.

When night fell, Sasuke could hear Naruto humming the same tune in the shower. He could hear the water flow and scatter in the shower. He could hear everything that went on in Naruto's apartment. It was like he was following Naruto around with his eyes. He was so painfully aware of the man's movements beyond the wall that it was like they shared the same apartment.

And eventually, he just had enough. He stormed to the other man's apartment and slammed his fist angrily on the door.

Naruto stopped singing and opened the door, dressed in shaggy pjammas pants with no shirt. Sasuke gulped when he saw the blonde's rippling muscles that clung, taunt, to his excellent skeletal frame. His eyes trailed down and hovered over a tattoo around the other man's belly button. It was an intricate spiral pattern that burnt its way into Sasuke's mind as easily as if it had been set ablaze.

"Hello," Naruto said.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered why he was there and his eyes snapped up, "Could you please, for sanity's sake, stop your insistent singing."

Naruto frowned, "What?"

"The walls are really thin in this building. I can hear you singing. It's annoying," Sasuke spoke slowly so he could understand.

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly, "hey, if the walls are so thin, how come I haven't heard anything from you. I didn't even think I had a neighbour till you knocked on my door."

"Some of us are more refined in the act of silence that others," Sasuke hissed angrily and turned around to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He said, turning around.

"I'm Naruto," He held out a hand to shake Sasuke's.

Sasuke didn't move. He just looked at Naruto.

"I know. I heard you talking to the landlord."

"Oh," Naruto said, finally, dropping his hand when he realised that Sasuke wasn't going to shake it, "Well, it was nice to meet you," He said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and walked back to his apartment.

While Sasuke made himself dinner, he found that he was humming under his breath. He frowned and tried to stop but it didn't work. As he went through his nightly routine, the song in his head got louder and louder until it played, like a broken record, in the recesses of his mind.

Well after midnight, Sasuke sat in bed with his back against the wall. He couldn't sleep. The song wouldn't get out of his head. He tapped the rhythm out repeatedly on his knee.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto?" He hissed through the walls. He wasn't expecting an answer so it was a huge surprise when he heard the blonde speak, "Hello?"

"What was that song you were singing today?"

"The one you told me to stop singing?" Naruto said and Sasuke could almost see him smirk.

"Yes," Sasuke said angrily.

"It was Fur Elise," Naruto answered.

Sasuke frowned, "You were humming Beethoven?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Sorry. I just never thought you'd be the type of guy who would listen to Beethoven."

"What sort of guy did you think I was?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke did a shrug Naruto didn't see, "I don't know. The usual, uneducated scum that fill these apartment walls."

Naruto laughed, "Well, you're right. I'm uneducated. I only went up to Grade Nine."

"Why didn't you finish school?" Sasuke asked, not really knowing why he was so curious.

"I grew up in an orphanage and after a while, their funding was cut and they couldn't afford to send all the kids to school. I was never a really good student so I was left out. I have dyslexia and an orphanage doesn't have enough time, money or patience to deal with a handicap kid."

Sasuke frowned, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know what happened to them. I'm guessing they died."

There was silence for a while before Naruto said, "And you? What's your story?"

"My story?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Why are you here? How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen,"

Naruto laughed, "Shouldn't you still be with mommy and daddy at seventeen?"

"I should but they kicked me out." Sasuke said.

"Why did they kick you out?"

Sasuke didn't speak for a while and Naruto thought that Sasuke had fallen asleep before he spoke again,

"I kissed someone."

Naruto whistled through his teeth, "Who the hell do you have to kiss for your parents to kick you out?"

"A man," Sasuke answered simply.

Naruto paused then muttered, "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah. I was never really in to girls. They would follow me around and basically try to sell themselves to me and I wouldn't care less. It wasn't until I turned fifteen that I realised why."

Naruto laughed slightly, "I'm guessing your parents didn't want a gay son?"

Sasuke actually laughed along, "No, they did not. My family is really important, and rich. My father didn't want me to 'taint' the family name so he told me to go away and stay gone or else. I think they tell everyone that I died or went to boarding school or something."

"So you've been alone since you were fifteen?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much. I didn't finish school either." Sasuke admitted.

"What do you do for money?"

Sasuke eyes darkened, "There are ways for a pretty, skinny gay boy to make quick cash."

Naruto didn't say anything to that. His life hadn't been a piece of cake but he'd never been forced to sell himself. He tried to imagine what it had to be like to be Sasuke Uchiha, how it must feel like to be rejected by the people who are supposed to love, how it must be like to have everything and then lose it all.

Yet, Sasuke was trying to do the same thing, putting himself in Naruto's shoes. He wondered how it felt to never have a family at all.

Eventually Sasuke sighed and said, "goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

**Xxx**

It was soon afterwards that Sasuke realised that he couldn't speak to Naruto face to face. Whenever he physically met Naruto in the hallways or in the laundry room, all he could do was regard the other man with a cold, loathing look. It was only through the walls that Sasuke actually spoke to Naruto at all. Naruto was like his invisible roommate or a ghost that only haunted the apartment. Naruto did not exist for Sasuke when he could actually see him.

**AN: Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**An: thank you all so much for the reviews. **

Yes.

Yes!

YES!

Sasuke listened to the woman scream out in bliss as the headboard slammed against the wall separating the two apartments. Over and over again, he heard Naruto gasp in pleasure, Sasuke tried to ignore the strange woma's noise and just focus on the sounds Naruto made. It was oddly soothing to listen to him in that state. Sasuke had had a bad day. He had bruises all along his porcelain flesh. He tried not think about it and focus on the blonde's hitched breathing. A part of him, a part that he didn't want to admit, had been looking forward to speaking to Naruto through their walls when he got home from a day like this one but when he finally stumbled back into his apartment all he could hear was Naruto banging some slut.

After a while, Naruto and the strange woman fell silent. Sasuke assumed they had both fallen asleep but then Naruto spoke in a hushed whisper,

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"Yes," Sasuke said clearly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry about all the noise. I didn't know how to tell her to be quiet because the walls are thin and I regularly have midnight talks with my homosexual neighbour."

Sasuke actually laughed at this, "It's fine."

"You enjoyed it?" Naruto laughed.

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed to suddenly, "I'm gay, remember?"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't just pretend it was two guys here," Naruto teased.

"Ugh, no. Her voice was way too high pitched for that."

Naruto guffawed, "She's a very nice girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure her tits will agree with you."

"Don't be mean, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I'm not mean!"

"Yes, you really are."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I just didn't think that you were into that sort of thing."

Naruto snorted, "Wait, are you talking about girls?"

"No," Sasuke snapped, "I mean one night stands."

"You know, it's funny how you keep on having all these assumptions of me and I keep on proving you wrong."

"I'll admit it, you're a really surprising guy." Sasuke said.

"Damn right."

There was silence for a moment before Naruto asked, "What about you? Don't you ever get lucky?"

"You've forgotten what I do for a living again, dobe."

"Oh," Naruto said awkwardly.

There was silence again.

"What's it like?" Naruto asked.

"What? Being a whore?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto swallowed, "Yeah."

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist, "It's sort of like homework."

Genuinely surprised, Naruto exclaimed, "What?"

"It's something you just have to get through and it's easy just not to do it but if you don't then something worse she going to happen down the road so I grit my teeth and I get through it."

Naruto didn't say anything for a long time, "I'm sorry you have to do it."

"No. really, it's okay but that's why I can't do the whole one night stand thing."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Because if I want to actually have sex for fun or love or whatever it has to be with someone… someone real because I have meaningless sex all the time and for it to actually have any sort of impact from me it has to be for love."

There was silent before Naruto suddenly burst out into laughter.

"I had no idea you were so mushy!" Naruto said between fits of laughter.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke shouted, "You'll wake up your fuck buddy."

Naruto fell silent, "Sorry."

"Whatever. I was just saying that sex doesn't equal fun or love for me, just money."

"Sorry, Sasuke."

"Stop apologising, dobe!"

"Why do you keep on calling me dobe?"

Sasuke flushed slightly, "Because that's what you are, Dobe."

"Whatever, Teme."

Sasuke smiled slightly to himself, "I'm going to sleep. Try not to be so loud. You snore."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. Now go to sleep."

Naruto mumbled incoherently and instantly fell asleep. Sasuke lay awake for hours, just listening to the other man's breathing.

**Xxx**

The next day, Sasuke bumped into Naruto in the laundry room. Sasuke scowled and ignored him as usual expect this time, Naruto seemed to take offense.

"Why do you only talk to him through the walls?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in answer.

"Come on, Sasuke. Aren't we friends?"

Sasuke scowled, "I don't have friends."

"Yes you do," Naruto laughed lightly, "I'm your friend, Sasuke, wherever you like it or not."

Sasuke turned around to glare at Naruto, "It's not a good idea to try and worm your way into my life."

"I'm already in your life Sasuke. You tell me everything."

Sasuke didn't look away, "Not everything."

"Well, still, we share, don't we? And that's what friends do therefore, we're friends."

Sasuke scowled, "Dobe."

Naruto chuckled, "I see. The walls between us aren't just literal are they? How ironic."

Sasuke looked away as Naruto walked closer to him. Hesitatingly, Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's pale cheek. He glanced at the other man.

"You know," Naruto said, "You make me want to try out men."

Sasuke smirked and closed the distance between, pressing their chest together. He teased Naruto, hovering his lips just above Naruto's and making the other man lean forward, as if in hypnosis, in order to kiss him. Their lips moulded softly together and Naruto gasped slightly when he felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue clash with his own.

Abruptly, Sasuke stepped back, "That'll be a fifty."

Naruto frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, you keep on forgetting what I am. I'm not your friend. I'm a worthless fucking whore."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him with distaste, "Don't you see? You can't fight your way into my life. It doesn't work like that. Let's just keep doing what we've been doing."

Naruto pursed his lips, looked down then glared right at Sasuke again, "Because, despite everything you say about yourself, you still need someone to talk to."

Sasuke didn't say anything as Naruto shoved past him as he stormed from the room. He ran his hand through his raven locks.

As Naruto walked to his apartment, he still felt dizzy from the kiss. He had never had a kiss like that before. Sasuke's touch burnt like ice. There was something about him that just made you want him more. Naruto had never even considered men until he saw Sasuke. He wasn't gay; he wasn't even bi-sexual. He just wanted… Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. What the hell was going on?

**Xxx **

That night, Naruto couldn't sleep. He stayed awake until the early hours of the morning and he could tell that Sasuke was also awake, just beyond their conjoined wall, because he could hear his uneven breathing.

Finally, Naruto uttered, "Sasuke? Are you there?"

Sasuke seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked hesitantly, not sure why.

Sasuke remained silent for a while then said, "No. You just… you just don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand but you don't understand either."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind."

There was silence again.

"Hey, Sasuke, um, that kiss…" Naruto started but Sasuke interrupted him.

"I know," He said, "Don't worry. You're not gay. It's what I do. I sell love and it's easy for me to make someone think that they're falling for me."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times before he said, "Doesn't that ever backfire on you?"

"Nope," Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You can't love."

Sasuke frowned, "I never said that."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at the wall until he finally sighed and said, "Goodnight Naruto."

**AN: I expanded on Sasuke's whole prostitution thing, I don't why, it just happened. I have a lot of fun writing the dialog through the walls but I promise there will be more face to face action in the next chapters. Please review, its great motivation. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Naruto was walking down the street, his arms full of grocery packets. He walked past an electronic store and paused when he heard the name 'Uchiha'. In the window of the store, there was a bunch of televisions on display, all showing the same news program. They were doing a story on the exclusive Uchiha Clan. Naruto's mouth dropped as he watched.

'_The infamous Uchiha clan, famous for the creation of Sharingan Corps, is old money. Their past is not the happiest however and it is rumoured that each member of this elite family is cursed with bad luck. Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the clan, has recently passed away from a heart attack but his son, Itachi Uchiha and wife, Mikoto Uchiha, mourn his death." _

"_However there is another member of the Uchiha household. Some nicknamed him 'the avenger' and others call him 'the lost prince'. Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son, has been missing for over a year. His family presumes that he is dead, with the exception his brother who continues to search for him to this day." _

Naruto stared. He couldn't believe it. He knew about the infamous 'lost prince'. It was an urban legend but somehow, he just hadn't put the pieces together that Sasuke was the Lost Prince. Now that he thought about it, it was obvious. Sasuke had told him that his family had been rich and powerful but Naruto hadn't thought that they had been this rich and this powerful. Naruto felt even more stupid when he realised that Sasuke had told him his last name the night they met.

Naruto felt his heart drop when he thought what would happen if this insanely powerful family found out that Naruto, a simple commoner had kissed their 'lost prince'. Not mention, how they would react when they found out what Sasuke had been doing to survive.

A picture of Sasuke's mother flashed on the screen making Naruto wonder if she knew about her son. Maybe it had just been his father who had kicked him out. His mother looked so kind, so accepting, maybe she didn't know or mind that her son was gay?

Naruto slowly began to walk away and when he got back to his apartment, he put down the groceries then slammed his fist against the conjoining walls of the two apartments.

"Sasuke!" He shouted.

"What?" Sasuke shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Uchiha!"

"Dobe, I did!"

"Yeah… but I didn't realise you were _an Uchiha!"_ Naruto shouted.

Naruto could almost see Sasuke rolling his eyes beyond the door.

"What would your family do to me if they knew I kissed you? What would they did they do to that other man you kissed?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time until he finally said, "I don't know what happened to him."

Naruto gulped, "Hey, did your mom ever know?"

"You spoke to my mom!" Sasuke asked, in a higher voice than usual, making assumptions far too quickly.

"No, of course not, teme!" Naruto shouted, "I saw all of this on tv!"

"Oh."

"So did she?" Naruto asked.

"Did she what?"

"Know you were gay."

"Oh," Sasuke said, "I don't know. It was mostly my father who was really against the whole thing. He's the one who actually saw me kiss Neji."

"Who?"

"Neji?"

"Who the hell is Neji?"

"Neji Hyugga."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "What the fuck? Hyuggas, Uchihas, I'm not supposed to me anywhere near these familes, let alone living next door to one!"

"Suck it up, Dobe," Sasuke snapped, "I don't like this situation any more than you do!"

Naruto shuffled awkwardly, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

There was silence for a while.

"Your brother is still looking for you," Naruto said softly.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said and Naruto could hear the hope in his voice but then he sighed and said, "Let him look."

"Don't you want him to find you?"

"No. Of course I don't want my perfect big brother to find me living in a derelict apartment and working as a whore!"

"Sorry," Naruto repeated quickly.

Naruto could hear shuffling from the apartment next door as Sasuke moved away from the wall, only to draw Naruto closer to wall so he could continue to hear Sasuke. There was a clattering sound and Naruto thought that Sasuke had knocked over a chair or something. He heard Sasuke swear softly than open and close a door.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto shouted but there was no answer.

Naruto could faintly hear the sounds of more crashing and repetitive slams of a fist against the wall. What the hell is he doing? Naruto thought. It was only when the noises stopped that Naruto began to get worried.

"SASUKE!" He shouted but there was no answer. He raced from his apartment and tried to open the door to Sasuke's but he found it locked. He stepped back than shouldered the door open.

"SASUKE!" He shouted again when he saw Sasuke's apartment for the first time. The other man barely owned anything. It was bleak, lifeless and dead. It was like living in a prison cell. His walls were peeling yellowing wallpaper and there was a small, metal-framed bed shoved against the wall where Naruto always heard his voice. On the other side of the wall was Naruto's bed and he realised that he and Sasuke had basically been sleeping next to each since Naruto had moved in.

Naruto searched for the other man. He opened the door to the bathroom and was greeted with a glare from Sasuke. His black eyes were blood shot and his skin was unusually pale and bloodshot. His hand covered his mouth and blood oozed through his fingers. Even as Sasuke continued to glare at the blonde, he coughed and blood splattered from his mouth and stained his teeth.

"Oh god, Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto said, gripping Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged him off, "I'm fine!"

"You're coughing up blood!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"I said I'm fine!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's arm again and trying to pull him away but Sasuke gripped the front of Naruto's shirt in feeble fingers to stop him.

"Please, no. Don't take me to the hospital."

"Why the hell no?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't have health insurance."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No one has health insurance in this part of town."

"Naruto, you don't understand. If you take me there, my family will find me."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe they can help you. Your father's dead, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head and said in a hopeless tone, "I don't want them to see what I've become."

Naruto held Sasuke's face in his hands, making him look at him, "There is nothing wrong with you."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists. Naruto could see, deep within his black eyes, a dreadful shine of guilt.

"Please let me help you," Naruto muttered.

"You can't save me, Naruto," Sasuke said with a small smile, "No one can."

"You're being ridiculous, Sasuke. So fucking stupid."

Naruto enfolded Sasuke into his arms, pressing him against his chest and holding him tight like Sasuke was made from smoke and he had to hold him tight so he wouldn't disappear. Naruto held him until Sasuke calmed down and stopped coughing and then they lay on Sasuke's tiny metal bed until they fell asleep.

Naruto didn't understand what was happening. He'd never touched another man in the way he touched Sasuke. He'd be forced to admit that he'd never even touched a girl like he touched Sasuke. Naruto brush Sasuke's cheek with the back of his knuckles or kiss his cheekbones, just below his eye. Sasuke's hands moved like spiders kissing Naruto's tanned skin with his fingertips.

After a while, Sasuke leaned in and brushed his pale lips against Naruto. It was like he was asking Naruto a question but by then, Naruto just wanted more. He moulded his lips deeper against Sasuke's.

It seemed almost natural when Sasuke put his hand down Naruto's pants. Naruto's breathing hitched as he hardened. He didn't take his eyes off Sasuke as his hand began to move up and down his cock. Heat raced through Naruto's body. He wasn't thinking anymore. White noise filled the gap between his ears. Sasuke's hand moved deftly up and down his length till Naruto couldn't take it anymore and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he came. He moaned loudly into Sasuke's ear and, in his blind euphoria, he thought he saw Sasuke smile.

**ANN: So, what's wrong with Sasuke? Why is he coughing up blood? Will Sasuke be reunited with his family? Oh, the not so intriguing questions of this fic. Thank you all for the reviews. They really make me happy so, you know, MOAR. Kthnxbai. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: Sorry that the updates are a bit spastic. It's been madness lately. I will try and update more regularly. Thanks for sticking with the story so far, though. **

**Two days ago. **

Sasuke was walking through the streets at night after he had just finished a job. He was in the reflective, brooding type of mood that he had sometimes dug himself into. He knew that he wouldn't be able to dig himself out of this depression any time soon so he allowed himself to wallow in the self-destruction. He sighed as he ran his lithe fingers through his jet black hair.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him into the alleyway. He struggled, hitting the stranger in the face with his elbow until they finally let go and Sasuke was able to turn around to see his attacker. It was a group of people, at least four or five, but before Sasuke could truly register anything he was slammed against the wall.

Disorientated, Sasuke shouted, "What the fuck do you want?"

There was cruel laughter and someone spat, "Fag."

Sasuke frowned, struggling again but it was useless. There was several pair of arms holding him down. Someone slammed his head against the wall and there was a sickening crunch. Sasuke looked up, his eyes dazed with blood staining his teeth.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"Dirty, little whore! You're a monstrosity, you know that right?" The voice was harsh and whoever spoke breathed too heavily though his mouth.

Sasuke was punched repeatedly in the gut until he tipped over and heaved, coughing up blood. His attackers scattered, leaving him sore and broken in the alleyway. Sasuke tried to walk but he had to hold himself up with the wall. Eventually he fell to one knee, coughing blood on to his pale palm.

He could barely remember how he got back to the apartment. He was bruised and broken. He felt sick. All he wanted to do was sleep.

He collapsed on his bed, lying close to the wall. He pressed his ear against its cold surface and waited until he heard Naruto's breathing.

He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief and was eventually able to fall asleep despite his aches and pains.

**Xxx**

**Present. **

Sasuke woke up with Naruto wrapped around him. He winced. Naruto was clutching him so hard that he hurt Sasuke's frail skeleton. He placed a flat hand on Naruto's chest and roughly shoved him away till Naruto toppled out of the bed and fell on the floor.

He woke up violently and shouted, "What the hell, Teme?"

"I don't cuddle," Sasuke lied easily.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Have you finally come back to your senses? Will you let me take you to the hospital?"

Sasuke winched from the pain in his back and shook his head. Naruto sighed.

"Then at least let me call my friend, Sakura. She's a doctor. She could help you."

"I don't need any help," Sasuke glared.

Naruto crawled to the side of the bed and, sitting in the floor, looked at Sasuke. He smiled slightly, crumpling up the whiskers on his cheeks.

"Let me help you, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled. Why did he have to be so goddamn cute with those whiskers and those cerulean eyes and all that blatantly obvious perfection?

"Fine!" Sasuke snapped making Naruto grin like an idiot and jump to his feet.

'I'll go call Sakura-chan!" he said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

As Naruto dialled, Sasuke asked, "Who is this Sakura anyway?"

"Oh, she's that girl I slept with the other night."

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Great," He said sarcastically.

Naruto didn't notice because at that time, Sakura answered the phone, "Hey, baby."

Sasuke could hear her shout, through the phone, "Why the hell didn't you call me?"

Naruto paled, "I just did,"

His lie was shaky at best.

"What do you want?"

"I remember you said you were a doctor and I was wondering if you could help out my friend?"

There was a paused until she answered, "Why doesn't your friend just go to the hospital?"

"He just can't. Please Sakura," He said then, turning around, added, "I'll make it worth it."

There was a pause as Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Okay. I'll be right over. Where does he live?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and whispered, "What's your address?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot, I live next door to you."

"Oh," Naruto blushed and told Sakura his address.

When he hung up the phone, Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke. He grinned broadly at Sasuke's stoic face.

"What?" Naruto asked and his face fell.

"You're a little bit of a whore," Sasuke said blankly.

Naruto blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, firstly, you're basically whoring yourself out so I can get medical attention without going to the hospital and-,"

"I'm not whoring myself out!" Naruto interrupted indignantly.

Sasuke raised his eye brow, "I'll make it worth it?" He mocked Sasuke.

"Shut up." Naruto said. Sasuke grinned, making Naruto feel like he was going to swoon. He managed to control himself though. He was still surprised when Sasuke managed to have this effect on him. He looked away, only to have Sasuke creep behind him and curl his arms around his back.

"You're a little bit of a slut," Sasuke murmured in his ear.

"Charming," Naruto answered.

"I could have you right now, if I wanted to and you're not even gay."

Naruto turned around looking at Sasuke directly in his onyx eyes, "Then why don't you?"

Sasuke smirked and stepped back, "I don't want to," He said and after a pause he added, "At least, not like this anyway."

Naruto stared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said, turning around.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but just then, the doorbell rang. Naruto went to go open the door as Sasuke sat down on his bed. Naruto let in a pink-haired girl who giggled at the sight of him. She kissed his cheek and walked into the room.

"Okay, where's my patient?" She asked with a bright smile.

"This is Sasuke," Naruto pointed at him.

Sakura blushed then turned to Naruto and whiskered, "You didn't tell me he was gorgeous."

"He's gay," Naruto said quickly.

"Oh," She pouted, "Well, then. He's all yours."

Naruto's eyes flashed, "I'm not gay. You know I'm not gay."

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, "I was joking, Naruto."

"Oh," He muttered.

Sasuke cleared his throat, making Sakura and Naruto look at him,

"Can we get this over with, please?"

Sakura took out a bag with some basic medicine and ran through several routine. She was very serious about her work, anyone who saw her do it could tell, although she did ask Sasuke to remove his shirt for no apparent reason. He was left wondering where Naruto met a doctor in the first place.

Sakura looked at Sasuke when she was done, twitching her nose slightly.

"What?" Sasuke snapped rudely.

"Be nice, Sasuke," Naruto said as an impulse.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You mean besides the massive bruises on your stomach and back?" Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said nothing.

"How did you get those?" Sakura asked.

He looked away and said, "I fell."

"You know that you can't make eye contact when you lie?" Naruto said clearly.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, glaring at him with all the force behind his black eyes but Naruto wouldn't look away. He just smiled kindly.

Sasuke looked away, "There was this group of guys and they… well, they didn't like me very much?"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke's bruises, "Did they do this to you?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, unable to look at Naruto.

"I'm going to fucking kill them!" Naruto shouted, his face red with rage.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, "Just stop it."

"Are you serious? Look at you? You're all black and blue and… really fucking pale. Seriously? You want me to just forget this?"

Sasuke stared at him, frowning. He wasn't sure how to deal with Naruto's reaction. He looked livid like they had hurt him instead of Sasuke.

"Naruto, can I talk to you outside?" Sakura spoke up suddenly.

He looked up at her like he had forgotten she was there, "Okay… fine."

He followed Sakura outside Sasuke's apartment. When they were in the hallway with the door safely closed behind them, Sakura turned to face Naruto.

"Okay, look, I'm going to leave now. I don't feel like getting in the middle of this whole bromance thing you've got going with that wounded, probably mentally unstable boy."

Naruto raised his eyebrow in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you obviously care a lot about him."

"He's a stubborn ass who won't go to the hospital."

"Speaking of which," Sakura said, "You should try your best to get him to go there. You've seen those bruises right? There's a high possibility that he has internal bleeding. That's probably why he was coughing up blood. If he doesn't get proper medical attention, he could die."

Naruto visibly flinched.

Sakura sighed, "I don't care if you have to drug him or something. Take him to the hospital."

He ran a tired hand through his blonde hair, "Okay, I'll try my best."

She nodded, "Okay. I'm out of here. Do me a favour and don't call me okay?"

Naruto smiled awkwardly, "And here I thought we were getting along."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this. He's your lover. You deal with all his craziness."

"H-he's not my lover," Naruto protested feebly.

"Okay, whatever. I wouldn't blame you. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen but crazy, definitely crazy."

Sakura smiled her goodbye and walked away. Naruto watched her walk away but he didn't feel sorry about the rejection. All he felt now was anger towards the people who had hurt Sasuke and fear that he might actually die. Sasuke and death were such impossible combinations that he just couldn't truly accept it. In his mind, Sasuke Uchiha could live forever.

He opened the door, leaning against the door frame and looked at Sasuke who was sitting on the bed.

"So, you heard all that didn't you?" He said.

"Hn."

"Fuck this building and its thin walls," Naruto said angrily.

**AN: So, it was Aids or anything even though that would've fit too. I just didn't feel like adding it because it's got all these other issues. ** **Now we just have to wait and see if Naruto manages to get Sasuke's stubborn ass in the hospital. Please review and stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sasuke leaned back on the wall. Naruto stared at him, as if he hoped that Sasuke would suddenly burst into song.

Sasuke shot him a glare, "What?" He snapped.

Naruto walked to him and stood in front of him then dropped to his knees. Sasuke looked down at him in shock,

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Please let me take you to the hospital," Naruto begged.

Sasuke scowled, "You really don't get it do you?"

Naruto frowned at him, "Then explain it to me."

"Okay, if I go to the hospital then my family, my brother, will find me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. Don't you get it? Look at what I've become. If my mother saw me now, it would be a…"

"Nightmare," Naruto finished for him.

There was silence for a long time before Naruto sat next to him on the bed and said, "I honestly don't care."

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto gulped. He spoke quickly, looking down the whole time.

"I think that its more important for you to live."

Sasuke looked down, avoiding Naruto's penetrating gaze. Naruto frowned.

"Wait…" He said.

Sasuke's hands clenched into tight fists. The dobe was slowly figuring it out.

"You want to die?" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, still avoiding Naruto's eyes. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the middle, tacking him on to the bed and straddling him.

Sasuke winched and growled, "Ouch, you're hurting me!" he snapped.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest and kissed his neck, "I don't care," He murmured.

He held Sasuke tightly, "I'm not letting you go until you realise that you're not who you think you are."

Sasuke scoffed, "because suddenly, you know me so well."

Naruto looked up at him, "I bet I know you better than everyone."

Sasuke tucked a piece of golden hair behind Naruto's ear, "Don't be so sure."

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him. He blinked slowly as he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. He placed a soft amount of pressure on Sasuke's lips until he opened his mouth and allowed Naruto's tongue to roam his mouth. Naruto grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's raven black hair and pushed further into Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's skin like glass beneath his own flesh that burnt hot. Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke.

"Please go to the hospital?" He asked again.

"I refuse."

Naruto grinned, "I don't care."

"Are you going to drag me to the hospital?" Sasuke asked, raising his sliver of an eyebrow in half-amusement.

Naruto paused then smiled wickedly, "Yes."

He stood up, dragging Sasuke with him. Sasuke's lean body struggled against Naruto's more solid one but eventually he gave up and simply becoming limb in Naruto's arms. Naruto was shocked by the sudden dead weight and they both tumbled to the floor. This time, Sasuke straddled Naruto and pinned him down.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do!" Sasuke shouted angrily in his ear but Naruto just smirked.

"Try me."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's skull and forced his lips down on his. For a long time, Sasuke was completely caught up in the kiss then he forcefully pushed himself away, scowling at the grinning Naruto.

"See? I made you kiss me."

"Shut up."

"You enjoyed it."

Sasuke rolled off Naruto and lay next to him as they both looked at the stained ceiling of Sasuke's dilapidated apartment.

Naruto turned to looked at Sasuke's profile, "Do you like me?"

"No," Sasuke snapped without looking at the blond.

"I like you." Naruto said anyway, "I think you like me too."

"You're wrong."

Naruto slide closer to Sasuke and slowly, almost cautiously, put his palm on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke's first instinct was to flinch but he found Naruto's touch oddly comforting.

"What is it about you?" Naruto spoke in a low whisper.

Sasuke still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm not gay. It's just… it's just you."

Sasuke laughed, "Are you sure? You might be gay."

"I would've noticed by now," Naruto admitted, "It's just you. Ever since I saw you. I don't even find anyone else attractive anymore."

Sasuke finally looked at Naruto. His expression made him look like he was in pain.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Naruto blinked, "No. I love it. I've finally found someone. Someone who _sees_ me. It's strange and it doesn't make any sense but I know I can't lose you now."

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's golden hair and gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Okay. You can take me to the hospital."

Naruto suddenly jumped up, elated. He spun around, grabbed Sasuke's coat and before he could even put it on, Naruto had dragged him through the door.

Naruto helped Sasuke to hospital. He suddenly acted like Sasuke was made of glass. On the drive over to the sickly white hospital building, Sasuke finally admitted that he felt sick. Naruto watched him grow steadily paler and Naruto wondered how Sasuke had been pretending to act so healty to begin with. By the time they got to the hospital, Naruto was supporting Sasuke with an arm around his shoulder.

The receptionist frowned when she saw them, "What's the matter?"

"He was beaten up a few days ago. He needs medical attention, now."

"Why wasn't he brought straight here?" She asked.

Naruto sighed, "Long story. Please, just help him. Please."

They helped Sasuke into a wheel chair and carted him off. Sasuke glared at Naruto the whole time but just before they lost sight of each other through swinging, white doors, Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

Naruto began to get really nervous. He was scared for Sasuke. As he made his way to the waiting room, the receptionist caught his eye and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine."

Naruto stared at the woman, "H-he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed from the way you two were acting around each other."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… it looks like you two are together. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Naruto shook his head, "No. It's okay. It's not offensive."

He smiled and sat down, thinking that when Sasuke was all better he would definitely make sure that he and Sasuke were, in fact, together.

XXX

Sasuke woke up drowsy and disorientated. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was hooked on to a machine that was giving him some medication through a drip but besides the exhaustion, he felt relatively fine.

"Hello, Sasuke?" Said a familiar voice.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked instinctively.

"Try again, little brother."

Sasuke eyes snapped open fully and the blurred image of his older brother, Itachi, swam into view. For a while, Sasuke just stared but eventually he asked, "How did you find me?"

Itachi shrugged, "You knew that the second you admitted yourself to hospital I would be able to find you."

Sasuke remained silent.

"I want you to come home, Sasuke." Itachi said, "Mom misses you. I miss you."

"What about-,"

"It can be fixed, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted.

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no one has to know. As long as you come home, go back to school and eventually join Sharingan Corps like me you can live the life you've always wanted."

"But, Itachi, I can't just-,"

"Yes, you can." Itachi almost looked like was begging, "When the time comes, get married, have some children, be happy, at least on the surface. This is the only way you will be able to have a long life."

Sasuke shook his head violently, "You don't understand! This is who I am. I can't just be your Uchiha puppet. I can't just magically switch this off."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to manage it properly. I understand that this isn't ideal but this is the only way you can come home."

Sasuke bit his lip harshly and looked away, "Why… Why does it have to be managed at all? Why can't you just accept it?"

Itachi smiled sadly, "I have. I don't care if you like girls or not. I really don't. You're my brother and I would love you no matter what but there are other people who are not so liberal. I want to keep you safe. I don't want you to live on the streets anymore."

"Do you know?" Sasuke said, looking directly at Itachi.

"They have been silenced," Itachi spoke calmly like they were discussing the weather.

Sasuke looked away again, "I want to go home," He admitted.

Itachi sighed in relief, "I understand you have a… friend in the waiting room. What do you want me to tell him?"

Sasuke shrugged sadly, "Tell him I went home."

**AN: and that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Sasuke didn't want to go to the hospital because then Itachi would find him and he'd be separated from Naruto. Yet, he also really just wants to go home. There may be a time lapse between this chapter and the next. Stay tuned and see. And review. Seriously. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Naruto lay sprawled on his bed three days after Sasuke had disappeared from the hospital. He held a newspaper clenched in both hands as he read about 'the return of the Uchiha's lost prince'. He scowled angrily. Suddenly, he tore the newspaper in half and threw it on the floor.

He put his head in his hands. His eyes felt oddly swollen although he hadn't cried. He merely rubbed his eyes over and over again until they became bloodshot anyway. He had exhausted, yet he could not sleep. Sometimes, he still expected that if he called Sasuke's name through the walls he would answer.

A knock on the door woke Naruto from his daydream. He stood up, stiff and tired, and stumbled to the door and yanked it open.

"Sasuke?" He said instinctively.

"Try again."

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. He saw a man that was almost the splitting image of Sasuke yet, somehow, he wasn't Sasuke. He had longer hair and he looked older. Naruto found it oddly disconcerting and immediately wished that he had never opened the door.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha but you'll properly know me better as Sasuke's older brother."

The moment he said it, Naruto recognised him from the media coverage he had seen on the Uchiha family.

"Oh? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Itachi asked politely.

"Sure," Naruto moved aside and Itachi walked into his apartment. He looked around. Naruto saw him grimace and realised that Itachi was properly thinking about what conditions his younger brother had been forced to live in.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, leaning against the wall.

"I want to talk to you about Sasuke."

Itachi didn't miss the way Naruto visibly flinched when he mentioned Sasuke's name.

"What about him?" Naruto asked, trying to shake off the heavy weight that had immediately settled in his chest.

"I'm going to ask you to respectively keep your distance from him."

Naruto frowned, "Why? Did he mention me?"

Naruto struggled to keep the pleading sound out of his voice.

Itachi smiled kindly, "Yes. He told me all about you but I'm worried."

"For his reputation?" Naruto sneered.

"No," Itachi said, shaking his head, "I'm worried what would happen to him if people found out about his… special interests."

"Why can't you people just accept Sasuke for who he is?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Because that's how my society worked. These people will latch on to anything that keeps him separate, different, from the rest of them and use it to tear him apart and now that he's at home again and now that my father is dead I don't want him to relive what he went through this past through years."

Naruto didn't speak. He couldn't find the right words to say.

"It's my job to protect my little brother and it pains me to admit that I've done a poor job of it but I'm just trying to keep him safe now."

"So, to keep him safe, I have to stay away from him."

Itachi nodded sadly, "I'm worried that if he sees you, he wouldn't be able to resist. I honestly wish things were different but I just want to keep him safe."

Naruto looked at the floor, "So, in order to keep Sasuke safe, I have to keep away from him?"

"That is correct."

Naruto sighed heavily. He felt sick. He missed Sasuke so much it ached. He missed their midnight conversations. He missed Sasuke's unnaturally cold and pale skin. He even missed Sasuke's blunt statements and the moments when he was just plain rude.

"Okay," Naruto muttered.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. He hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"I'm surprised. I expected more of a fight."  
Naruto shook his head sadly, "Well, if it's for Sasuke, I'd do anything."

**Xxx**

**Five years later. **

Sasuke had just turned twenty-two years old and now, he was getting married. To a woman, much to his dismay. Itachi had chosen his bride. Sasuke knew Itachi was just looking out for him but, that day, Sasuke stood at the alter with a heavy heart.

He was marring Sakura Haruno, a respectable doctor. Sasuke knew that Sakura knew he was gay but somehow, that had just never come up in conversation leading up to their wedding. Sasuke also knew that she was marrying him so her father, who was currently dying of cancer, could get the medical attention that only Uchihas could command. In that way, the marriage was beneficial to them both.

He wore his best suit. Sakura planned the entire wedding. They didn't speak for two weeks prior the wedding. Sasuke told her she looked beautiful in her wedding dress and she told him he looked handsome in his tux. When the time came to 'kiss the bride', Sasuke closed his eyes and pretended he was kissing Naruto and Sakura closed her eyes and pretended that Sasuke wasn't thinking about another man.

In their own unique way, they were friends but they would never be lovers. They both knew that they were both only capable of loving one man. For Sasuke, it would always be Naruto and for Sakura it would always be her father who had raised her all on her own.

The single time Sakura had ever told Sasuke anything personal about herself she had admitted that she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost her father. She was a little bit of a spoilt daddy's girl but even Sasuke could admire the lengths she would do to prolong her father's life. Sasuke was jealous, in a way, because his own father had never been anything other than cold towards him.

The reception was perfect, in Sakura's eyes. It was set in a colossal white tent and Sasuke knew no one there. Sakura knew just about everyone there and she was soon absorbed into the crowd, leaving Sasuke in peace. He ate some food, trying to keep his distance from the dance floor. He had just finished his fourth cup of wine and was feeling thoroughly drunk when a waiter stopped next to him and said,

"More glass, sir?"

Sasuke looked up, planning to accept another glass of wine when he suddenly froze. For a moment, Sasuke thought he had lost his mind. There was no way that he could be there but when he realised that, despite all odds, it was true, he wanted nothing more than to jump up and throw his arms around the blond and tell him how much he had missed him. Instead, Sasuke said, "Since when do you call me sir?"

Naruto grinned, "Ever since you got all fancy."

Sasuke looked down at his tux then back to Naruto who was wearing a posh waiter's uniform.

"The last time I saw you, you were wearing a faded black shirt with three holes in the back. I don't think you knew the holes were there and I didn't have the heart to tell you," Naruto said.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find something to say. It had been so long but Naruto had never really been missing from his thoughts for long.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke finally asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Naruto echoed.

Sasuke looked around then said casually, "Apparently, I'm getting married."

Naruto laughed, "Sir, I'm afraid I can't give you another glass of wine. You're clearly drunk."

"You're drunk!" Sasuke slurred.

Itachi suddenly materialised besides them, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, can I talk to you quickly," He said in a calm voice.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Naruto away. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of them. He could feel his heart sinking.

When Sasuke couldn't see Itachi's expression anymore, it changed into one of pure anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I'm here to see Sasuke," Naruto said, refusing to show fear.

"You said you were going to stay away from him."

"And I did. For five years. And now, he's getting married and I can't… I can't let him go through with this."

"Maybe you missed the ceremony. Sasuke and Sakura are married and it's the best for everyone."

"But he'll never love her. He'll never be happy."

Itachi ran a tired hand through his hair, "I don't know what you want me to do about this."

"Don't let Sasuke get married."

"It's too late."

"Then just let me see him."

"No."

"Please," Naruto begged, "What's the harm?"

"No," Itachi said again.

Naruto leaned back, "You know I'm not going to listen to you anyway, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Guards, take him away."

Naruto was suddenly yanked backwards and dragged by the back of his expensive blazer. He saw Sasuke stand up and begin to walk towards them but Itachi stopped him. Naruto could see that they were arguing but by that time, Naruto was thrown out of the reception and back on to the street. He stumbled slightly, swore at the closed door then began to stumble down the street. He didn't get very far and leaned against the wall, exhausted.

Suddenly he heard a voice say, "Naruto?"

He turned around slightly, seeing as the voice came from the behind the wall. He smiled and leaned his forehead against it.

"Sasuke." He murmured.

"Oh thank god," Sasuke said.

Naruto's smile grew, "I think I like drunk Sasuke."

"You shouldn't. Drunk Sasuke always throws up."

"I have a feeling you're going to have a very pleasant wedding night," Naruto joked and Sasuke laughed. It fell silent again as they both pressed their palms against the wall.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Sasuke confessed. Naruto could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Me neither," Naruto said.

"I just wanted to go home."

"I know."

It was silent for a while before Sasuke spoke again. His voice was all choked up and Naruto was worried that he was suppressing tears.

"Will I see you again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, Sasuke."

"Why… why have you never come to see me before?" Sasuke asked in a broken voice.

"Your brother-,"

"I see," Sasuke interrupted him.

Someone was calling Sasuke's name and Naruto heard him sigh.

"I have to go but I'll see you soon?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. Naruto knew Sasuke hadn't left yet.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered.

"I'm still here."

"You were right. I like you too."

Naruto smiled and listened to Sasuke walk away.

**An: I can't believe I made Sasuke marry Sakura. What am I even doing? Why am I so addicted to writing angst? Sigh. Don't hate me. Sasuke and Naruto are about to have an lustrous affair which I actually really feel like writing. {insert evil laugh here}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sasuke sat on the bed in the honeymoon suite in the most luxurious hotel money would buy. He was only half undressed. He was sitting in his boxes and shirt with his bowtie hang loosely around his neck. He stared, paranoid, at the bathroom door that Sakura had just disappeared behind. Before she did, she had smiled coyly and said, "Give me a few minutes to freshen up."

Sasuke heart had hit his stomach like a bomb. She wasn't doing what he was thinking she was doing, was she? She knew that he couldn't, he wouldn't. He honestly didn't know how. He'd never been with a woman. He was about as straight as a circle. Inside, he was freaking out but on the outside he kept his face as still as an undisturbed pond.

The door opened and Sakura stepped out. To Sasuke's relief she was wearing pjammas and her hair was tied up. Sakura must have noticed how his body had suddenly relaxed because she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be scared, Sasuke. I'm not going to try to have sex with you. We both know what this is."

Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably, "I wasn't scared."

Sakura climbed into bed, laying down next to him but being careful not to touch him. She looked at him and said, "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Have _you_ ever been with a woman before?"

"No but that's not the point. How do you know you're gay when you've never been with a woman?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "How do you know you're not gay when you've never been with a woman before."

She glared at him, "It's like talking to a brick wall!" She snapped.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Sakura," Sasuke said, his voice as cold as ice.

She scowled, "I'm not even saying that!"

"No, you're saying that maybe I should try test my homosexuality by sleeping with my wife."

They both simultaneously sweat-dropped at Sasuke's words and an uneasy silence fell between them.

Sakura covered her face in her hands, "This marriage is never going to work."

Sasuke stood up and walked away. He pulled on his pyjamas and climbed back in the bed, being extra careful not to touch Sakura. He felt uncomfortable with her there and tried desperately to ignore the fact that she was so close.

He switched off the light.

After a while, Sakura said, "You know that they're going to expect us to have children one day."

Sasuke scowled, "Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I hear getting married and meeting a long-lost love can make you a little sleepy."

Sasuke sat up, "Naruto's not my long-lost love!" He objected.

Sakura grinned, "How did you know I was taking about Naruto?"

Sasuke scowled.

"Anyway, it's clear that you two love each other which, by the way, makes this situation we're in even worse."

"I'm not in love with him!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shh!" She shushed him, "That's the last thing people expect from the honeymoon suite."

"Whatever," Sasuke said more quietly, "I still don't love him."

"Well, you love him more than you'll ever love me."

There was silence after that as they sat there in the marriage bed in the dark.

"Do you… do you think that you might ever, I don't, be able to-,"

"No," Sasuke interrupted her because he knew what she was trying to ask.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, "I just hoped that maybe one day…"

"I can't change who I am, Sakura."

"So… you're definitely completely gay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"But Naruto's not completely gay."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I slept with him remember? And let me just tell you something, he wasn't gay when I fucked him."

Sasuke scowled, "I don't know what you're trying to say."

He didn't like the idea of Sakura and Naruto together. Mostly because he didn't want to think that Naruto would never be completely his. A part of him would always be with Sakura, Sasuke's wife.

"I'm just saying that Naruto isn't gay. It's just you. He's just in love with you."

"He's not in love with me."

"You're both in love with each other."

"Shut up, Sakura."

She stuck her tongue out at him then turned and around and promptly fell asleep. Sasuke was less fortunate. He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried. His thoughts kept on slinking slyly back to Naruto and then, Sasuke would miss him so much that it hurt.

**Xxx**

Sasuke and Sakura had not gone far for their honeymoon. They were simply in a fancy hotel across town. The whole marriage was just a show, from the wedding to the honeymoon. Sakura was much better at pretending that they were happy than Sasuke was. She could have been an actor if she hadn't become a doctor, Sasuke thought to himself as they had breakfast in the hotel's restaurant.

"How's your food, honey?" Sakura asked, blinking her eyes like the hopeful newly-wed she was supposed to be.

"Fine," He replied curtly.

"What do you want to do today? Sweetie?" She said.

"I really don't give a single flying fuck."

Sakura stopped trying after that.

Eventually he said he had to go to the bathroom. He was lying. He just had to get away from everything. He wanted to clear his head, smoke a cigarette and just think for a while. He meandered through the hotel until he found himself outside. He took a box of cigarettes out of his pocket but before he could light it, someone yanked him back into a room somewhere behind him and slammed the door, causing the lighter and the cigarette to fall from his hands. Sasuke immediately turned around but before he could register anything, he felt soft lips against his.

Sasuke immediately recognised the kiss as the one belonging to Naruto. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Naruto press closer to him. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's golden locks as their tongues colliding. Naruto had Sasuke pressed up against the wall, pushing into him so their chests met. Sasuke could feel the heat of Naruto's skin as he trailed his fingers around Naruto's body and then slid a flat palm up his shirt.

He didn't think about why or how Naruto was here. He was just so glad that he was. Five years had been too long. Far too long.

Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt but got impatient and ripped it open, sliding his hands around his chest and back. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants.

Naruto pulled away panting. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, pressing his forehead against his.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Naruto confessed, "I should have come to see you years ago."

As a response, Sasuke kissed him again. Naruto moved his lips to kiss Sasuke's neck and Sasuke accidently let a moan escape. Sasuke felt Naruto's smile against his clavicle.

Sasuke pushed Naruto towards a bed which Naruto collapsed on. He looked up at Sasuke, who was still standing, with a curious look on his face. His eyes widened when Sasuke knelt down between Naruto's legs.

"Sasuke… are you sure? I know that-,"

"I'm sure."

"Okay," Naruto sighed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's throbbing erection and carefully bent down and ran his tongue over the tip. Naruto shuddered and grabbed hold of Sasuke hair. Sasuke began to suck, moving up and down Naruto's length until Naruto's grip on his hair became almost painful. They both knew that Naruto was close and when it happened, Naruto called Sasuke's name.

**Xxx**

"Sasuke?" Sakura called walking through the hotel. She paused when she heard a strange sound. She moved closer to it. She froze when she realised what it was. She heard Naruto called out Sasuke's name then there was a soft flump of somebody's body falling on a bed. She could hear the two of them talking. She wanted to turn away and run up she couldn't and she soon found herself eavesdropping.

"I missed you," Naruto said.

"Somehow, I can tell," Sasuke answered.

"Shut up, teme," Naruto said, "I know you missed me too."

"I'm not half as needy as you are."

"I'm not needy! You're just got intimacy issues."

"Let's agree to disagree?"

"Okay."

Sakura couldn't bear to hear anymore. She turned and ran away. The way they spoke to each made it almost unbearable. It was as if they could say absolutely anything to each other, no matter if it was insult or praise, and they would still be completely and utterly infatuated with one another. It made her sad because she knew she could never possibly have that with Sasuke but what made her sadder was the thought that she was keeping them apart, that the cruel world that Sasuke had been born into wouldn't let him being with someone that he loved so completely.

This marriage would be the end of them both.

**An: As I wrote the whole blowjob scene I just thought, what am I even doing with my life but its okay. I love Sasunaru. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review and stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke spent the majority of his honeymoon with Naruto closed up in a darkened room. Sasuke knew it would be a lot more difficult to be with Naruto once the whole honeymoon façade was over.

He woke up just before sunrise and instinctively looked over to Naruto who was still snoring softly. Sasuke leaned over to brush the back of his knuckles against Naruto's whiskered cheeks. He kissed his cheek, just below his eyes, and the brushing of Sasuke's eyelashes on Naruto's cheek made the blonde scrunch up his nose and moan, turning away and burying his face in the pillow. Sasuke continued to trail kisses along Naruto's neck and down his naked back. His arm slithered across Naruto's chest and pressed his face into Naruto back, nuzzling him slightly.

"Ugh, Sasuke, you're so creepy," Naruto moaned softly, "Why can't you just let me sleep?"

Sasuke smirked, "You've slept enough."

"No, I haven't. I'm going to be grouchy for the whole day now."

"What happened to your amazing endurance?" Sasuke teased.

"After last night, I'm surprised that I can still talk."

Sasuke smiled. He remembered last night, well, he remembered parts of it. Mostly it was just one giant blur sex melded into a single moment of bliss.

If Sasuke was being honest, he would admit that at first he had been terrified to sleep with Naruto. He was worried that Naruto would realise mid-way that he was actually straight but most of all, he was scared that he would do what he had done with all his other 'clients' and just blank out and miss the whole thing. He wanted it to have an impact on him.

To his surprise and delight, it was great. In fact, it was better than great.

Naruto told him afterwards that he was probably, slightly, maybe, possibly kind of in love with him and Sasuke had smiled, wishing that he had the courage to say that he was definitely, completely, utterly in love with him.

Sasuke kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth, making Naruto respond sleepily. Suddenly, Naruto flipped Sasuke on his back and straddled him. Sasuke looked up, grinning, and said, "I thought you still wanted to sleep."

Naruto kissed him then leaned his forehead on Sasuke and said, "I can sleep when I'm dead."

Sasuke splayed his fingers on Naruto's chest as they kissed.

"Besides," Naruto gasped between kisses, "You're going to have to leave soon, aren't you?"

Sasuke stopped, looking at Naruto straight in the eye, "I don't want to," He said, "You know I don't want to, right."

Naruto sighed, "I just don't get it. Why do you still have to hide who you are?"

"Because of reputation or something," Sasuke said.

"Fuck reputation. Let's run away, Sasuke. Just you and me, together. We'll work odd jobs. We'll travel the world. We'll fuck each other every night. We'll be happy. You'll see. I could make you happy."

Sasuke looked sadly at him, "It's not that simple. I can't just leave my family."

"I've never had a family, Sasuke. To me, you're my family. I've never had this with anyone before. I don't want to lose you again just because of some old, rich homophobic rich men who are probably latent homosexuals themselves."

"I-I can't."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Then I can't either," He snapped and stood up. He picked up his clothes and threw them on as Sasuke sat, shocked, on the bed wondering what had just happened.

"Well, if you're going to be such a little bitch about it," Sasuke said. Naruto stopped and glared at him.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped, waving his hands expressively.

"You are such an ass!"

Sasuke scrambled out of bed, pulling on his boxers. He stood there, fuming,

"I don't understand what you're being so melodramatic!"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, turning around to face him, "I don't want to so this if it has to always be like this!"

Sasuke frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, if you're always going to married and I'm never going to be good enough for your family and your precious reputation. I don't want this to always be an affair. I want this to be real."

Sasuke looked down and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what you want from me. Do you want me to give up everything I have? My family? My fortune?"

Naruto looked at him and opened and closed his mouth a few times until he finally said,

"No, Sasuke. I'm sorry. I just… I don't know, I just wish that maybe, one day, it'll be okay. Everything will just be okay."

"And we could be together?" Sasuke asked, looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, something fluffy like that."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and hugged him from the back, burying his face into Naruto's shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke muttered, his voice slightly muffled.

"It's okay. What does it even matter? No matter what we do, your brother will tell me to leave you alone or your wife will get in the way or you'll lost everything if you come out."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto as he sighed,

"Maybe, it would be better if we just stayed apart. It'd definitely be easier."

Sasuke growled, "No. Don't even say that."

Naruto wrestled himself out of Sasuke's grip to face him, "So what do you want me to say? It's not like we can be together!"

"It's not like we can stay apart!" Sasuke protested, "Not now, at least."

"I won't do it. I won't be your mistress!" Naruto shouted violently but the moment Sasuke heard the word 'mistress' he burst out laughing. Naruto glared at him.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

Sasuke grinned, "You're my mistress."

Naruto blushed, "Shut up."

Sasuke pulled at Naruto's collar and kissed him. Naruto responded instinctively, forgetting that he was angry with Sasuke. When Sasuke pulled away, he held onto the back of Naruto's neck and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Look at me, Naruto. I know this situation isn't ideal but it's you and me. We stick together. Whatever happens, we have to stick together."

Naruto looked down, trying to avoid Sasuke's piercing eyes, "How can you be so sure that something isn't going to tear us apart again."

"I don't," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto kissed him but it was bitter and sad. He kissed him like it would somehow make Sasuke understand something that even Naruto was unsure of. His trailed his fingertips across Sasuke's jawline before pulling away. He disentangled himself from Sasuke, picked up the last of his belongings and walked to the door. He got as far as standing in the door frame before he finally looked back.

"Please, just promise you won't call me," Naruto said.

"But I would anyway," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"I know but just promise."

Sasuke nodded, "I promise."

Naruto turned to leave but froze when Sasuke called out,

"You know I love you, right?"

Naruto looked back at him and said, "I know. I love you too. I loved you the first moment I saw you and I'll probably love you even when both of us are gone."

Naruto turned to leave.

**An: I'm going to wrap up this fic pretty soon. In about the next one or two chapters. Hope you liked all the Sasunaru angst in this chapter. I know I did. I summarised the whole lemon because, to tell the truth, I've never written a Yaoi lemon before and wouldn't know where to begin… but, I'll give it a shot if anyone requests it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sakura dialled Itachi number in secret while hiding in the bathroom. She nervously paced back and forth with the phone pressed close to her ear.

"Come one, Itachi. Pick up. Pick up."

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha speaking," Itachi answered formally.

"Itachi! We have a problem."

"Sakura?" Itachi asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Is he okay."

Sakura leaned against the wall, "No. He's very far from alright."

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Itachi said. His voice was stern and commanding.

"I think he's depressed," sakura sighed, "Something happened at the honeymoon."

"But that was basically just a glorified long weekend what could pos-oh…" Itachi said, realising the truth as he said it, "Was Naruto there?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

Sakura looked at her phone in shock. It was probably the first time she had heard the oldest Uchiha swear.

"But, wouldn't that make him happy? He loves Naruto, doesn't he?" She said even though it pained her to admit it.

"They can't be together. They're just hurting themselves if they continue to do this."

Sakura leaned back against the wall and sat down, "What would happy if… if they were just together. I mean, this is a new era. Is it really such a big deal if Sasuke is gay?"

Itachi sighed, "Sakura, the last time my little brother made it known that his sexual orientation was, he ended up on the streets as prostitute."

Sakura's eyes widened, "WHAT?" she shrieked, "I didn't know that."

"yes, sakura. My little brother was a whore. Do have any idea what he went through? I can't let it happen again."

"Those homophobic bastards."

"Well, my father would never win a parenting award, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry, Itachi-kun," She said, "What do you want me to do about Sasuke?"

"Well, you're his wife so do what a wife's supposed to do or something."

Sakura frowned, "You want me to sleep with him?"

Itachi laughed half-heartedly, "No. Just, be there for him."

"Itachi, this is Sasuke we're talking about. He sulks in solitude, remember?" She said, "But I'll try but you should really come visit him. I think he'd rather see you than me."

"I'll over later today. I need to tell him about the gala anyway."

"Okay. I'll try and get him out of bed before you arrive at least."

"He's still in bed? It's midday?" Itachi said.  
"I told you. He's depressed."

Sakura hung up. She walked out of the bathroom and knocked softly on the bedroom door. Sasuke and Sakura had separate bedrooms but Sasuke would have to climb out his window for Sakura not to see him leave the house. She knew he was still in there, probably lying in bed with his head under the blankets like the little by he secretly still was. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He could be so girlish sometimes. She knocked again.

"Sasuke?" She called and after a pause she said, "I'm coming in."

She quickly opened the door and, to her surprise, saw Sasuke doing push ups next to his bed. He was shirtless, barefoot and sweating. Sakura took one look at his rippled chest and thought: why did he have to be gay?

"What the hell are you doing?"

He jumped up and looked at her, "Working out."

Sakura looked around, "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Why not?"

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm peachy keen."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. There must be something fundamentally wrong with Sasuke if he decided to use the phrase 'peachy keen'.

"Seriously Sasuke, you can talk to me. I'm am technically your wife."

Sasuke looked at her and pointed then said, "Technically."

She rolled her eyes, "If we don't want this marriage to be complete torture for the both of us then we should really consider at least being friends. Who knows, maybe this will work out better than an actual marriage."

"I don't love you," Sasuke said bluntly, "I never will."

Sakura tried her best not to appear hurt and answered, "That doesn't matter, Sasuke. I know your handicaps when it comes to love."

Sasuke scowled, kicking at the floor and said, "Being gay is not a handicap."

She rolled her eyes again, "No. I meant Naruto. You two have all this love and you can only direct it at each other. No one would understand. Not even me."

'What are you talking about, woman?" He frowned.

"If someone loved me like you love Naruto then I would probably run away too."

Sasuke glared at her and said, "You're not even making any sense. You're contradicting yourself."

Sakura shrugged, "I don't care." She said, "So, are you going to come out today or are you just going to run around your room doing exercises?"

Sasuke looked around almost sheepishly then said, "Run around my room doing exercises."

Sakura sighed, "Okay, fine, but Itachi is coming around soon. He said something about a Gala."

"What Gala?"

"I don't know." She said,"I'll leave you to it then," She added when he started doing sit-ups.

Itachi arrived at four o'clock. He let himself into the house and Sakura could tell immediately that he had been worried sick about his little brother the whole day.

"Where is he?" Itachi asked.

Sakura pointed in the direction of Sasuke room, "Still in his bedroom. He's probably still exercising."

Itachi looked at her, "What?"

"Turns out Sasuke is working out his frustrations by doing push-ups all day."

Itachi shrugged, "He's never been very good with dealing with his emotions. "

He walked up the stairs and knocked on his little brother's room. When there was no answer, he opened the door anyway.

"Sasuke, what on earth are you doing?"

To Sasuke dismay, it was the complete opposite of what Sakura had said. He was in his bed, fully dressed and completely under the blankets.

"Go away," Sasuke grumbled sadly.

"Sasuke," Itachi said and sat down, "What are you doing to yourself."

Sasuke poked his head out of the blankets, "Shut up."

"You're twenty-two years old. You're married and you have a job. Please, for sanity's sake, get out of this bed."

Sasuke growled, "Why?"

"Because there's a gala tonight announcing your position in Sharingan corps."

Sasuke looked up, "My position? I've been working this job for four years."

"And now your married and you get to show it off."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I can't believe we live in a society like this. They're all vultures feeding off our reputation."

"I know, little brother."

"I should have listened to Naruto."

Itachi frowned, "What did Naruto say?"

"He wanted me to run away with him."

Itachi's eyes widened, "Sasuke, please. Don't run away."

"I didn't. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I know you're not happy but if I was being really honest I would say that I'm still really glad to have my little brother back."

Sasuke looked at him and then smiled. Itachi knew that Sasuke rarely gave out those real smiles so he appreciated it so much more. He wished life didn't have to be so difficult for their family.

"Come one, Sasuke. You need to get dressed. You own a suit, don't you."

Sasuke scowled, "I am not going to this stupid gala where fake people are going to congratulate me on my fake marriage."

"You just have to make an appearance." Itachi said, "An hour maximum."

Sasuke sat up and sighed, "Okay. Just an hour though."

"I'm not even going to stay there longer."

Sasuke nodded, 'Could you go tell Sakura to get ready?"

"Of course, little brother," Itachi said and walked to the door then stopped, looking back, "I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

And Itachi was rewarded with another one of Sasuke's true smiles but Itachi could now see how sad Sasuke was. The smiles were bitter and they seemed to hurt Sasuke to give them. Itachi looked at his beloved little brother and wondered that perhaps he was just causing him more pain.

They arrived at the gala fashionably late. It was only then that Itachi dropped the news about the speech.

"What?" Sasuke hissed, "I haven't prepared anything!"

"Don't worry," Itachi said, "I wrote a speech for you. All you have to do is read it."

Sasuke sighed in relief. That he could do. He wasn't a shy public speaker but if he didn't have to do it, he wouldn't. Itachi stuffed the cue cards in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke gulped when Itachi pushed him towards the stage. He stood at the podium, staring out towards the crowd of people glittering fancy dresses. Every single person that had ever judged his family or his lifestyle was here, dancing around like peacocks.

Naruto gaped silently and almost dropped the tray he was holding. He wanted to slap himself when he saw Sasuke standing there on stage. He knew that the gala he was working for was to announce the new position of some important VIP but he never expected it to be Sasuke. He wanted so desperately to run away but he didn't know if he wanted to run away or towards Sasuke.

He backed away and knocked into a woman in a hideous pasty pink dress. His dress went flying, causing a great clattering sound as it sent its contents flying all over the designers dresses of anyone who was in spitting distance of him.

Sasuke paused in the middle of his speech and looked right at Naruto.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted. His face was white with shock. For a moment, all Sasuke and Naruto did was stare at each other in disbelief. Out of all the places in the world, why did they have to accidentally meet here?

Sasuke left the stage and quickly moved through the crowd towards Naruto, shoving the people aside roughly. Naruto would've moved away but he was rooted to the spot, watching the love of his life move closer and closer towards him like a speeding comet.

Sasuke slammed into Naruto, his arms wrapping around his neck and kissed him, full on the lips, in front of everyone who had ever rejected him.

And Naruto kissed him back.

**An: I'm having so much fun writing this fic. I'm not even sorry. There's probably only one more chapter left. Thank you all for reading this fic and sticking up to it until now. Please review and let me know what you think of the ending so far. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**An: Last chapter. Just here to wrap everything up. Thanks for sticking with me until the end. Personally, I believe this chapter is kind of corny but sweet but let me know what you think? **

When the news of Sasuke's 'coming out' hit the newsstands, it made a splash. Everyone was talking about it. Everyone wanted a piece of it. They wouldn't leave Sasuke alone. Everywhere he went he was hounded by paparazzi. Sasuke was everywhere but Naruto was there to, by his side.

Suddenly they were the golden couple or the very root of sin itself- depending on who you asked. Everyone wanted to know who Naruto was, this stranger in the world of riches with golden hair and happy-go-lucky attitude. He seemed like such an anomaly in Sasuke world. It was like Naruto was just a figment of Sasuke imagination come to life.

Sakura had immediately asked for an annulment. It was easier this way but she made the Uchiha family swear that they would pay for her father's surgery although it didn't matter. Her father died the day the transaction went through. It left Sakura rich though. She was rich, sad and completely alone.

Sasuke was doing slightly better, except for the anxiety he felt sometimes. Every now and then, Sasuke would have a violent panic attack where he believed that his father was coming to send him away again because he told everyone that he liked men instead of women. Sasuke was fired from Sharingan Corps but he didn't seem to mind so much. There were violent protests to get Sasuke instated. That was the story that followed Naruto and Sasuke around, you either loved them or you hated them.

Sasuke hated his panic attacks and didn't understand why they kept happening. During an episode, he would begin to hyperventilate until he believed he was going to die. They made him feel weak but years later, when they had finally stopped, he looked back and realised why.

His last panic attack had been at a formal gathering. The people there were generally accepting of them and Sasuke thought they were 'okay' which was something when it came to Sasuke.

But Naruto was late and as Sasuke stood there, in a room full of people who only really liked him because he had money and a charismatic boyfriend, he began to feel that familiar weight on his chest. He looked around but no one saw his obvious discomfort. He ducked out of the room, feeling the beads of sweat pop on his brow. He looked around like he was being chased and then simply disappeared.

When Naruto arrived, someone greeted him and said, "Your boyfriend is in the closet."

Naruto laughed, "I think you will find that he is very openly gay now."

The other man laughed but then his face dropped to all seriousness, "No. I mean he's actually in the closet."

Naruto frowned, "I'll go get him then."

He walked away, up the stairs and away from the party. He walked up the stairs and into a bedroom. He found Sasuke in the closet. He knew he was there but he didn't go in. He just sat down by the door and listened.

"Sasuke?" He said quietly.

He could hear Sasuke's breathing but Sasuke would not answer him.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

Finally Sasuke answered, "No," He said.

"I know but you will be. I promise one day everything is going to be alright."

"How can you know that, Naruto? How could you possibly promise me that?"

Naruto didn't speak for a long time but he finally said, "Because I'm here now."

Sasuke took in a deep shuddering breath, "Naruto… you still don't know half the things I've done. You don't know what I did when-,"

"I don't have to know," Naruto interrupted him, "But if you want, one day, you can tell me."

"You'd leave me."

"No, I won't."

Sasuke sighed, "Who can possibly love me? I'm out of my mind."

"Doesn't matter. I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much that it hurts, Sasuke. It actually fucking hurts and when you say these things, that I'm going to leave you, all I can do is laugh because all those years I was without was a nightmare and I don't think I can do it again. So listen to me, you selfish, vain, wounded rich boy, I fucking love you. Okay? I love you."

Sasuke fell silent then said, "I love you too. You know that. Sometimes it's hard for me to show it. Sometimes I'll mess up and I'll act cruel but I've always loved you. Always."

Naruto laughed, "So now that we understand each other, will you come out of the cupboard."

"Oh, god no. I'm staying in here for the rest of my life. Do you know what's out there?"

"Terrible people?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm out here too."

Sasuke smiled, "That's true."

"Then come out here and see me?"

"Naruto, do you remember when we first met?"

He screwed up his face at the memory, "I do. I remember thinking you were a bastard."

"You were right. I was but then we spoke through the walls."

"Those apartment had ridiculously thin walls." Naruto said nostalgically.

"Back then, it was like you were only real when I couldn't see you. It was your voice. It was your personality that reached me through the walls."

Naruto laughed, "You corny bastard."

"It's true though. You were only real to me, I only fell in love with you when I couldn't see you."

Naruto heard movement beyond the cupboard door, "And now?" he asked.

"Now I need to see you. Now your voice is not enough."

Sasuke opened the door and looked at Naruto, "You beautiful idiot," He said, "How is it possible, out of all the people in the entire world, that I fell in love with you?"

Naruto smirked, "You're such a romantic."

Sasuke kissed him softly on the corner of his lips, feeling Naruto's smile wrinkle his whiskered face.

"Are you okay now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I'm fine."

After that, Sasuke's panic attacks slowly decreased in intensity until they finally stopped. Naruto believed that they were a symptom of Fugaku's oppression on Sasuke's true nature but Sasuke knew that wasn't true. Sasuke was always afraid that Naruto would leave. Sasuke had abandonment issues to the point where it became poetic and he was constantly afraid that one day, Naruto would leave him but now he knew that he and Naruto would stick together like birds of a feather.


End file.
